Slave
by Blackcatlover1
Summary: Someone is now a slave to the other. And the master must pay the price for his actions. Warnings: Shizaya, not yaoi per say but close enough, Somewhat sad.


Izaya moaned into the ball gag. Shizuo watched him from the edge of the bed. Shizuo had finally caught the Flea and now he was going to pay for all the trouble he had caused. At the moment Izaya was gagged, blindfolded, with his hands bound behind his back and had a vibrator up his ass. Izaya was squirming and writhing from the sensation of the vibrator. His bare body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Just the sight of Izaya in this state was turning Shizuo on. Shizuo flicked another vibrator on and crawled over to Izaya. He roughly grabbed one of Izaya's hips and held him still as he pressed the second wriggling vibrator into Izaya's hole. Izaya let out a muffled cry. The second vibrator was cordless and was able to slide deeper into Izaya whereas the first vibrator was corded and could only go so far in. Izaya writhed a little bit more before going still. Shizuo knew he was still awake due to his breathing patterns not changing. Shizuo waited for Izaya to move but after a few minutes without any motion from the smaller man Shizuo decided to take action. He flipped Izaya over so that he was lying on his back and began to trace an intricate design all over Izaya's chest. Izaya quivered under Shizuo's light touches. Shizuo leaned down to Izaya's ear and whispered

"Are you afraid, Izaya-chan?" Izaya's quivering grew more intense but not a sound came out of his mouth. Shizuo let his finger slowly make its way down Izaya's abdomen towards his cock. He dipped it into Izaya's navel and wiggled it a little making Izaya tense up slightly. Shizuo was smirking wildly at this response. He removed his finger from Izaya's navel and let it continue on its downward trip. Finally, his finger reached Izaya's pubic hair and its journey came to an end. Izaya was shivering nonstop by this time. Shizuo blew lightly on Izaya's outer ear and could tell that Izaya was barely holding back a moan.

"It's okay to let your voice be heard Izaya-chan. I'm the only one who will hear you." Shizuo said breathily into Izaya's ear. Izaya shook his head no rapidly. Shizuo ghosted a finger along the underside of Izaya's erect cock. Izaya finally let a groan escape his lips. Shizuo's smirk grew.

"Do you want me to remove the gag Izaya-chan?" Shizuo asked as he silently removed his pants and boxers. Izaya paused for a split second before slowly nodding his head as if he was hesitant. Shizuo reached behind Izaya's head and unclasped the ball gag. He pulled it from Izaya's mouth with a wet popping sound. Izaya closed his mouth slowly, his jaw was probably sore from having the ball gag in it for over twenty-four hours. Shizuo gave Izaya a moment to maneuver his jaw a bit and loosen it before dragging Izaya onto his knees and pressing Izaya's lips to his dick.

"Suck it." Shizuo ordered. Izaya, trying to hold onto a scrap of dignity and pride, did not obey him and instead turned his head away. Shizuo growled menacingly and Izaya flinched slightly.

"I ordered you to suck it so you'd better." Shizuo growled grabbing Izaya's hair and pushing his dick into Izaya's mouth. Izaya, acting upon instinct, immediately bit down and Shizuo pushed him away, swearing colorfully.

"You little bitch!" Shizuo snarled as he backhanded Izaya across the face. Izaya fell off the bed and onto the hardwood floor from the force of the blow. He laid there, without moving a muscle, panting. Shizuo climbed off the bed and began to beat the defenseless man. Izaya pulled his knees up to his chest and tucked his head down, trying to protect himself the best he could with his arms still bound behind his back. Shizuo let his anger out and when he was done he shoved Izaya into his closet and shut him in there. Izaya lay in the total darkness of his blindfold and the small closet with tears streaming down his face and bruises starting to form all over his body. A soft, small sob escaped his lips.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo ignored the man in the closet as he got ready for work the next day. It wasn't until that night did he realize that he had had Izaya in captivity for almost four days and had yet to feed him. Shizuo, no matter how much he hated the other man, didn't like to see others going hungry. Shizuo glance around his kitchen, looking for something to feed Izaya, before deciding on soup. He pulled out a can of Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup from his pantry and dumped its contents into a pot. While the soup was warming up Shizuo went to get Izaya. He found Izaya lying on his side facing the back wall, away from the door. At first glance, the smaller man looked dead, but Shizuo saw the quick rise and fall of Izaya's chest. He scooped Izaya up bridal style and carried him to the kitchen where he set Izaya down in a chair.

"Stay." Shizuo said before leaving Izaya to attend the soup. Once it was deemed warm enough Shizuo ladled the soup into a bowl and took it over to Izaya. Shizuo sat in the chair beside Izaya and faced the other man. He scooped up a spoonful of soup out of the bowl and gently pressed the spoon to Izaya's closed lips.

"Eat." Shizuo said and Izaya opened his mouth, allowing Shizuo to slip the spoon inside and dump its lukewarm contents onto Izaya's tongue. Shizuo removed the spoon from Izaya's mouth and said

"Now swallow." Izaya obeyed and swallowed the soup. They repeated this process until the entire bowl was empty, Shizuo treated Izaya like a young child and Izaya let him. Izaya didn't make a sound or even move the entire time. He only did an action when Shizuo told him to. Izaya seemed to be broken. As Shizuo stood to put the bowl in the sink Izaya murmured something. Shizuo sat back down and leaned closer to Izaya.

"Say that again." He said.

"Please let me go." Izaya repeated his sentence softly. A solitary tear trickled out from underneath Izaya's blindfold. Shizuo was stunned. Never had he heard Izaya say please to anyone or seen Izaya cry. Shizuo suddenly felt guilty for what he had done. Izaya sat there teetering on the chair, with his hands bound behind his back, a blindfold over his eyes, two vibrators up his ass, and a multitude of bruises littering his entire body. Shizuo felt disgusted by what he had done to his rival. He had crossed lines that he knew Izaya would have never crossed. Izaya took Shizuo's silence as a bad sign. He began to quiver in fear of what was coming next.

"Please Shizuo, I'll go far away and never return or bother you again." Izaya begged as more tears slid past the bottom of his blindfold. Without uttering a word, Shizuo picked Izaya up off the chair and carried him over to the living room where he laid him on the couch so that Izaya's ass was sticking into the air. Gently he pulled the corded vibrator from Izaya's ass and slid two fingers into the puckering hole to get the cordless vibrator. Once the vibrators were out of Izaya he righted Izaya so that the smaller man was sitting and reached behind Izaya's thin frame and undid the knot that bound Izaya's wrists together. Izaya went perfectly still as Shizuo gently rubbed his wrists to ease the blood flow. Shizuo noted that Izaya's wrists were rubbed raw from the rope.

"Stay." Shizuo ordered Izaya as he stood. Shizuo went to the bathroom and grabbed the bandages from the cabinet before returning to the living room where Izaya waited. Izaya hadn't moved; his hands rested on his legs where Shizuo had placed them. Shizuo sat back down and took Izaya's left hand. He carefully bandaged Izaya's left wrist before setting it down and moving on the Izaya's right one. Both of them remained silent as Shizuo worked. Once Shizuo had finished bandaging Izaya's wrists he reached up and slowly pulled the blindfold down so that it was hanging around Izaya's neck. Izaya's crimson eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to get used to the artificial light that illuminated the living room. Shizuo stood and retrieved most of Izaya's clothes from Shizuo's room where they had been lying in the corner. He handed the bundle of clothes to Izaya who took them. Izaya had a stunned look on his face as he slowly got dressed in the red long-sleeve shirt, boxers, and dark blue skinny-jeans.

"Go." Shizuo said emotionlessly. Izaya looked at him, his eyes widening. Before Shizuo had time to even consider changing his mind, Izaya quickly turned and left Shizuo's apartment. Shizuo moved closer to the window and watched as Izaya exited Shizuo's apartment building and disappeared down the street. Like he had promised, Izaya left Tokyo and moved to America. Shizuo never saw him again. The only reminder that Shizuo had of his flea was Izaya's black jacket, the one with the white fake-fur trim, and his memories.

[blackcatlover1]

Fin.

Please review.

Don't ask for a story with this oneshot. If I add "Fin" to the bottom of a oneshot or story than that means the story/oneshot is done and there will be no more.

Thanks!


End file.
